Don't Leave Me Alone
by Bubbles2k100
Summary: Clementine and Luke are the only two left, But after an accident Luke gets injured and Clementine doesn't want to be say goodbye! Don't forget to leave a review :D Enjoy! (One-Shot)


**A/N - Decided to write about Clementine's fear of being alone. Even though she's a tough little girl, she can't imagine being left alone again. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The warm fire lit up the small cabin enough to keep away the darkness that seemed to swallowed up the rest of the world that night. Clementine kneeled on the floor next to Luke's broken figure. He had two bullet wounds in his torso/chest and they both knew he didn't have much longer.

"Do you want a blanket?" Clementine asked tearing her gaze away from his injuries.

She knew he was in pain and the end was near but she didn't want to let him go; she was prepared to do whatever he needed to make him comfortable and maybe even help him recover.

"Clem, we've ignored the truth for too long..." Luke whispered, his voice was slurred which reminded Clementine of the time Kenny got drunk in the house in Savannah. Clementine locked eyes with him and knew what he was about to ask.

"You need to shoot me before I turn. Can you do that?" he asked. He was so weak but his eyes pleaded with Clementine to not let him come back as 'one of them'.

Clementine squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was all a dream and she would wake up with everybody back beside her. "Why did it have to come to this?" she thought to herself.

* * *

Clementine and Luke were the only survivors from the shootout with the Russians. Luke had dived into the snow, pulling Clementine down with him. The shootout only lasted a minute and the group had beat the Foreigners, but the casualty's were too serious.

Bonnie and Mike bled out holding hands and Luke put a bullet in both of their heads. Kenny was hit right between the eyes protecting the baby which killed him instantly. His work didn't pay off as the baby was hit with a stray bullet a few seconds later which killed him instantly too.

The once white snow had turned a dark crimson colour, which made Clementine feel sick to her stomach. Luke put his arm around her shoulder and lead her onwards towards the town that had been their destination since leaving Parkers Run.

They walked on for another hour before reaching a road which led into the town.

There was debris from the buildings everywhere but surprisingly a few still stood tall. "We should check out some of the buildings that are still... well, building!" Luke explained walking into a store with a sign reading "Kavanagh's Newsagents." Clementine followed him into the small store and took in her surroundings.

The walls where painted a bright yellow colour but the paint had started pealing and blood smeared some areas of the walls.

On the left, one of the shelves had collapsed, blocking any way of getting by without climbing over. Paper was sprawled all over the floor around it.

In the middle of the store stood a large skinny shelf that held small scraps of food which had expired a long time ago; that's what Luke had told her after he placed a piece in his mouth and pulled a funny face which made her giggle.

On the right there was a counter with a smashed cash register and stationary utensils. Clementine was about to go back to where Luke was crouched and help him search for food, medicine or pretty much anything that could help, but she saw something glisten in the small beam of sunshine shining through the window.

She approached the counter again and picked up the item. She held a small golden key up at eye level and smirked proudly.

There was one cabinet behind the counter that hadn't been opened and scavenged. Clementine took the key and stuck it in the small key hole at the bottom of the cabinet. She turned the key until she heard a click.

Clementine pulled the cabinet open slowly, trying not to get to excited in case there was nothing in it. She sighed in relief and pulled out a small bag of nuts and ammo for a glock; a glock which she just so happened to own.

She stood up and was about to call Luke's name to gain his attention away from the papers on the ground, but stopped herself when she saw a hooded figure walk into the store and aim their gun at him.

She slid back down against the counter while her hands where trembling as she attempted to load her gun with the ammo she had just found. When its reloaded she stands back up and points her gun at the figure just as they pull the trigger. She freezes and the figure pulls the trigger again. Clementine gains control of her body again and shoots the stranger in the head.

"Luke!" she squeals, running to his side.

He had turned around when he heard footsteps behind him and got shot in the chest. "Clem... Clementine?" he coughs sitting up.

"You have to get up! We can get somewhere safer and patch you up!" she explains pulling him up.

He leans against her as she pulls him along. She leads him passed all the rubble that was once a town, Passed a church; where she silently prayed that they would both be alright, and out of the area.

"Can we stop?" Luke breathed his words quietly.

Clementine looked around. She saw a hill up ahead that looked a little bit steep. She looked up at Luke's pained expression and knew there was no way he would get over it. To her left and saw trees as far as the eye could see. She knew Luke would only grow more tired and wanted to rest so there was no way she would lead him in there.

Her hope was disappearing as she looked to her right, passed Luke's weak form.

She squinted her eyes in case she was just imagining the image before her. Across a blanket of snow is what looks like a small cabin sitting in the middle of no where. It's not surrounded by trees or anything; just snow, snow and more snow.

"Do you see that, Luke?" she asks looking at her companion and pointing towards the cabin.

Luke looks to where she's pointing, and can see the cabin's silhouette. "Good eye, kid!" he praises forcing a smile let her know how much he appreciates her help.

It takes a bit of time to reach the isolated cabin. Trudging through the snow with numb feet, dragging a grown man along and helping him stand when he collapsed turned out to be more of a challenge than Clementine hoped.

Clementine helps Luke through the door and into the living room. She helped him walk around the smashed T.V and coffee table in the middle of the room and lay him on the couch. He rolled onto the floor which caused Clementine to flinch.

"You don't want to relax on the couch?" she asked kneeling beside him.

"No... I'm okay here, with you..." he whispered so quietly that Clementine had leaned in closely to listen.

* * *

Clementine opened her eyes and looked back down at Luke with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You'll be okay..." she whispered putting her hand in his.

Luke looked around the quiet room and smiled when he saw a picture of a man and his son on a fishing trip.

"I'm not gonna last much longer Clementine, but I'm glad you're okay and I was the one who took the shots..." he whispers.

He looked at the girl kneeling beside him. She hadn't changed since he first met her which warmed his heart. He knew that she was still the strong but friendly girl he grown so close to.

"I'm glad I was able to protect my _family_..." he says.

"Luke... Please, _Please_ Don't leave me alone!" she cried tightening her grip on his hand.

"You have to do it _Now!_" he exclaimed closing his eyes.

Clementine knew she _had_ to do it. She took out her gun and let her tears drip onto it. "Goodbye, Luke. I'll miss you!" she wept releasing his hand.

"I'll miss you too..." Luke whispered a smile appearing on his face.

Clementine watched his chest rise once more before he completely stopped moving. She sobbed loudly as she stood up. Aiming her gun at his head, she spoke her last words to him.

"I love you..."

!BANG!

* * *

**A/N - Clem will be _forever alone._ Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :D**


End file.
